The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to an electronic paper display device.
With the development of technology, display device, which is a communication interface between human beings and machines, continuously makes progress and develops to multi-directions, so as to meet different requirements of human beings.
Electronic paper display device regarded as a new type display device has been developed. The electronic paper display device is generally a reflective display device and displays images via reflecting light by an external light source. Therefore, the electronic paper display device requires no backlight source, thereby the electronic paper display device is compact and have a low energy consumption. However, when there isn't an external light source, the electronic paper display device is unable to display images, thus, the usage of the electronic paper display device is limited by the external light source.